After being absorbed by a liquid guiding element on an atomizer of an existing electronic cigarette, the smoke liquid is atomized into smoke via the heating of a heating element for users to use. However, in the structure of the conventional electronic cigarette, there is usually merely one liquid guiding element, and the liquid guiding element, which is wound by the heating element, directly absorbs the smoke liquid in a liquid storage tube. When the electronic cigarette is left unused for a long time, liquid leakages may be caused due to a supersaturation of the smoke liquid absorbed by the liquid guiding element, thereby not only polluting the electronic cigarette but also reducing user experiences.